


The taste of your lips leaves me feeling dizzy

by screamtobeheard



Category: One Direction
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare, basically making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, come on. It’s not anything serious, just do it!” Niall says and looks at them impatiently. Harry swallows nervous. How can he just kiss the guy who is so much more than a friend to him, just like it’s nothing, like it’s nothing serious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The taste of your lips leaves me feeling dizzy

“Come on it’s just a kiss!” Zayn shouts. Harry stares at Louis who’s sitting on the other side with red cheeks looking at him.

“Yeah, come on. It’s not anything serious, just do it!” Niall says and looks at them impatiently. Harry swallows nervously. How can he just kiss the guy who is so much more than a friend to him, just like it’s nothing, like it’s nothing serious?

I _t’s been weeks since it happened. Louis and he were as usual cuddled up in the couch. Harry was telling a story when Louis looked him in the eye and smiled. Harry stopped with talking. “What’s wrong?” he asked._

_Louis moved his hand to Harry’s cheek and gently stroked it. Harry wanted to say something but it felt like he couldn’t speak. He just looked at Louis, his heart beating fast in his chest. “You’re so cute, Harry,” Louis said. Louis looked at his lips. “I could kiss you right now,” he said quietly, almost a whisper. Harry didn’t move. He didn’t do anything. Louis slowly moved in and pressed their lips together. Everything inside harry screamed that he should stop. But it felt so good, too good to stop._

_Louis opened his mouth a bit and deepened the kiss. His hand still on Harry’s cheek. His other hand on his waist. It wasn’t until Louis ran his hand through Harry’s hair when harry pulled shocked back. “What the fuck are you doing?” he yelled and stood up. His heart beating incredibly fast. His cheeks red. Did he really just enjoyed kissing Louis? “Haz,” Louis started. “Don’t. Don’t ever do that again! Leave me alone,” harry screamed. With those words he left the room. He didn’t speak to Louis for two days after that. neither of them mentioned the kiss._

And now, they’re here. Playing truth or dare. How could he ever kiss Louis? It’s not that he doesn’t want to. That’s the problem, he wants it more than anything else. If he kisses him right now, he doesn’t know if he wants to stop. And how is he able to look Louis in his eyes after that?

Maybe Louis wouldn’t do it. Then he wouldn’t have to decide. But now Niall, Liam and Zayn are all waiting for it to happen. For something to happen.

Then Louis moves. Harry’s heart makes a jump and he looks shocked at Louis who’s coming his way. He sits down and he’s so close their knees touch. Louis looks him in the eye for a sign. But harry just stares at him. This is the first time he’s been this close to Louis after they kissed. Then Louis puts his hand behind Harry’s neck and pulls him closer. So close that their noses touch. Harry is breathing heavily.

“Relax. It’s just a kiss,” Louis whispers with something in his voice that sounds like hurt. Louis then closes the distance and their lips touch, but only slightly. Harry gasps and closes his eyes. He wants to kiss him, forever, longer, never stop. He wants to put his hands in Louis’s hair and pull him closer.

And then when it feels like Louis is going to pull away harry panics and puts his hands behind Louis neck pulling him closer, pressing their lips together harder. Louis didn’t expect this and gulps before grabbing Harry’s waist pulling them closer. He opens his mouth and sucks on Harry’s bottom lip. It feels so good. Harry doesn’t want to stop kissing him. Louis fingers dig into Harry’s back and it’s the best feeling ever. Their tongues meet and Louis melts in the kiss.

Everything is way too short when Liam shouts that they can stop. Louis pulls back, leaving Harry feeling empty and cold. They look at each other and Harry can’t hide his blushing. “Wow, you guys were pretty into it,” Niall laughs. Neither of them says anything. There falls an awkward silence. Liam shifts uncomfortable and says: “Okay I’m going to sleep, see you tomorrow,” he slowly leaves the room, followed by Niall and Zayn, leaving Harry and Louis alone in the room. Neither of them say anything. Louis stands up to walk away when Harry grabs his wrist.

“Don’t go,” he whispers. “Why not?” Louis asks coldly. “I’m sorry,” harry mumbles  
“For what?” Louis asks. Harry doesn´t say anything but pulls Louis down to sit again. Louis gaze softens a bit. “I shouldn’t have pushed you away,” harry says. Louis sits next to him and looks at him. “Why not?” Harry doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head. “I’m sorry,”

“It’s all right,” Louis says softly. “Don’t worry about it, okay?” and he moves away. Harry stands up. “No, Lou, wait,” he grabs his arm. Louis turns around to look at them when harry smashes their lips together again. Louis kisses him back. Without second thought. He brings his hands to Harry’s waist and pushes their body’s together. Harry keeps kissing him with such a force, they end up on the couch together. Louis pulls back and laughs.

Harry brings their lips together, much more gently this time. Louis hands move over his back, to his shoulders, to his neck, into his hair. Harry lets out a soft groan. They sit their making out for a long time when Louis pulls away.

“So what are we now? Friends?” he asks. Harry shakes his head. “You’re more than a friend to me Lou, always have been,” Louis smiles and gives him a kiss on his lips. “Then what are we?” he mumbles. Harry doesn’t answer and keeps kissing him. “So are you my boyfriend then?” Louis finally asks. Harry blushes. “Do you want me to be?” Louis smiles softly and nods. “And you? Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Louis asks smiling. “Yes,” harry finally says.

“So I guess we’re boyfriends then,” Louis grins, kissing Harry’s cheek. Harry nods. “How are we going to tell the boys?” harry asks worried. Louis laughs. “I think they already know after you kissing me in front of them like that.”  
“Me? You kissed me!” Harry says laughing. “But you were the one who didn’t want me to stop yet. You pulled me back again!” Louis grins. “You just couldn’t get enough of me, could you?” he teases.  
“Shut up! If you hadn’t kissed me, nothing would have happened!” harry says.  
“Thank god I did,” Louis murmurs.

“Fine now you both know who kissed who, can you please shut up I’m trying to sleep!” comes from Zayn’s room. Neither of them go to bed that evening. They wake up tangled up in each other on the couch.


End file.
